Meeting Mr Johnson
by SheSaidAnonymous
Summary: A trilogy of related one-shots. What happens when Isabelle pulls Alec into modeling for Cosmo...One thing for sure: Magnus doesn't share what is his and when Mr. Johnson steps out of line will Magnus be able to control his jealousy? Alec/Magnus.


Meeting Mr. Johnson

Part 1 of 3

**By SheSaidAnonymous**

Thank You, _**rawrful-lion**_, for editing part 1 or 3

"No. I refuse. Final answer. Sorry. Not going to happen, Isabelle," Alec Lightwood told his baby sister, Isabelle Lightwood, who was walking into the training room drying her wet hair. He punched the sand bag again, loving the sting against his knuckles every time he struck it. To him, it meant that he was becoming a stronger warrior if he could endure the bleeding of his knuckles day in and day out. He turned around, going to move on to his arrow smith training, when he saw his sister with her hands on her hips.

"Alec, please," Isabelle begged. "This would open so many doors if I can get my foot in the door. Normally they would have someone else to do it, but I sort of made the mistake of sleeping with Bret and everything became so dramatic," she said, looking away in a guilty manner.

He lifted up a curious eyebrow. "Yeah, because having a one night stand with someone you work with would never bring drama into your life," Alec said sarcastically. Changing to a more serious tone , he continued, "Izzy, come on, you should have had enough common sense to see that he was going to want more...not all guys are pigs, but I do say the majority of the types you date are. This one just so happen to want more." Alec went over to fetch a mini towel off the shelf, walked out of the room to the kitchen and got out a water bottle and a power bar.

Isabelle punched in some pop tarts. "What? He thought that since we slept together that we were an item. I couldn't let him think that, but Alec please _please_. Just think. You already have a great body from training so much. It would be a picture here, picture there, and then you're free to go," she said, flipping her hair off her shoulder in a manner that showed the sass that got her in trouble the majority of the time.

"Why, Izzy, would I want to put that on to my already full list? I'm already a gay shadowhunter that's dating a warlock. Why should I add on gay-shadowhunter-dating-warlock-and-a-model?" he asked while throwing the towel into the corner of his studio apartment that he partially shared with his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, when he wasn't traveling to meet up clients. He walked into his living room that was also a guest "bedroom" that Isabelle stayed at once or twice a month.

She went over to where he was, grabbing his shoulders. "Because you want to be unique...I swear if you do this I won't tell Magnus abou-" she said with a smile that turned into a smirk when Magnus walked into the living room.

He walked over wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him against his body. "Tell me what babe?" he asked, kissing the spot underneath his ear, wishing that the two of them were alone. After all, Magnus had left to tend to some clients leaving him alone. Sleeping was not possible when his lover was elsewhere. It was more like tossing and turning until he passed out from complete exhaustion.

He turned around so that he was now facing Magnus. Wrapping his arms around his neck he pulled him into a hug, breathing in his signature scent of pomegranate and citrus. "That I'm helping Izzy out with a modeling shoot today since the guy that was supposed to do it called in sick," Alec confessed, closing the gap in between them with a kiss he'd been dreaming about. Pushing him against the wall they fought for dominance and when he was winning he ran his hand into his lover's glittery hair while his other hand traveled up under his shirt to his back, where he lightly scratched him, moaning when he felt Magnus suck on his bottom lip.

"Um, hey Alec, we sort of have to be at Clifford and Carla's Photo Studio in an hour," she said, averting her eyes when she saw Magnus do things with his tongue that she had yet to try.

Nothing happened until she watched as Alec, who was blushing madly, pull Magnus towards his room, "I-I'm, uh, w-were, yeah, shower," he called over his shoulder before slamming the door.

**-SheSaidAnonymous-**

45 minutes later the three of them were in front of Clifford and Carla's Photo Studio. Alec just stood there as Isabelle made her way inside, but stopped half way. "What's wrong Alec? We need to get in before Carla calls me and yells at me for being late," she said, grabbing a hold of him while he grabbed onto Magnus, less for support and more for reliance.

"Well Izzy, you never said it was a big gig. Wait a second," Alec paused, "You toned it down when you told me just so I wouldn't freak out that it's something big like Cosmo Girl magazine, didn't you?" he exclaimed, not able to hear an answer when he was pulled, away from Magnus, by a girl with a head set on. She told him that he had to wait outside near the photo shoot set up before pulling him along while he got ready.

He managed to wave good-bye before being pulled into a room. "Hey, sorry, but the new girl brought you in late so we need to hurry and get you in hair and makeup. Oh, my name's Nancy and I'll be helping you with the shoots today," she said while pushing him down into a chair as a strange Italian looking guy did his hair while a girl did his makeup.

"Ok. My name's Alec, nice to mee-"

Nancy walked away, yelling into the intercom, "Marty, the mud needs to be lighter and when you put it on their chests make sure to smear not dab."

"Don't worry about her and the rest. They seem to have a one track mind to get everything perfect. My name is Jonah Johnson. Nice to meet you, Alec?" the gorgeous guy sitting in the next chair said, holding out his hand. Blond wavy hair and emerald green eyes were accompanied with a great body. It was like god himself melded him into perfection. If Alec were downtown he would for sure say he was a member of the court.

He turned away, feeling guilty about losing himself by another man's attractiveness besides his lover. "Uh, sorry. Lightwood, Alec Lightwood. Nice to meet you too," he said, feeling the blush make its way on his cheeks, no doubt making him look like a complete idiot.

Alec turned away, trying to hide it, but was only met by Jonah's gaze in the mirror. "Wow, you're so cute when you blush. It fits you," Jonah smiled while he stood up from his chair, turning to his hair dresser.

He was about to exclaim 'I am not cute!' but right then Jonah took off his shirt, showing off a perfectly toned body that could melt ice cream even on the coldest day outside. "Thanks, Whitney. As always, you do a great job. Now time to dress down. I'll see ya out on the floor," he said with a dazzling smile that would blind anyone and winked before exiting.

Alec felt himself blush and feel completely guilty at the same time. He was glad Magnus wasn't here to see what a fool he had just made of himself. Gosh, just the thought of that would get him in the hot seat for the rest of the day. And it was then that he took a look at himself.

Alec touched his face, marvelling at the fact he looked so different with his hair and makeup done. "You know, sweet heart, you can so have him with a snap of your fingers. If I was ten years younger I would go after him. But you, honey, can make something with how he looks at you," the Italian guy whispered, pulling Alec by the shoulders and motioning for him to get going to the dressing room.

He was too stunned to say anything to that. Alec was happily taken and he wouldn't change that for the world...but really there is no harm in looking it's not like it cheating to have good taste. He saw Magnus plenty of times checking out someone else and all he did was make sure the other guy knew Magnus was his. As he walked into the dressing room he saw that Jonah was in football gear, but had no top gear, only his bare chest.

And he knew right then that he would have to do the same thing...by the angels, please help him get through the shoot without going completely going mad.

**-SheSaidAnonymous-**

Magnus Bane watched as Isabelle got pulled into the mess and when he caught his eye of the horrible hair-do that the amateur of a hair dresser was doing to her he couldn't bear it. Walking into the "girls" room he went to Isabelle's side with a hand on his hip. "Twist, not clamp. That way she will have a veil look rather than a lump in the side of her head and, honey, that shade of eye shadow is going to clash with the wardrobe. Think light pink or ruby red," he ordered as he turned and caught sight of the wardrobe which consisted of a cute cheer leading outfit.

"Oh, okay, I'll just set these here. Isabelle, make sure you get ready soon. I know the boys are done getting dirty. Remember, meet out in the north entrance," the fragile looking assistant said, scurrying out of the room and across the hall and into the "boys" dressing room. Magnus turned back around, hands on his hips. He looked at the now dressed Isabelle. "So, darling, what's the first shoot's theme?"

She broke out into a huge grin that made her look sparkling. Magnus always knew Izzy had the charm, but never the talent such as he was seeing now to be a model. "You're going to love it, Magnus. Alec and Jonah are going to be dressed up as football players for two different teams and Jonah is going to tackle Alec while I'm jumping in the background cheering for Alec's team," she gushed, walking to the mirror before exiting. He followed suit, amazed at how the shoot was so organized and set up perfectly for it being outside.

It didn't take him long to spot his boyfriend. Smiling, he walked forward wanting to say "Hi" before the shoot when he saw the green eyed beauty, Jonah Johnson, playfully punching Alec who was laughing at something. He would have merely brushed it off as just being friendly when he saw the little blond slut whisper something into Alec's ear who, in turn, blushed madly.

Alec might not see it, but he certainly did. Jonah was hitting on his boyfriend. He didn't know if he should be infuriated that Alec didn't do anything to back off or be pissed off at Jonah for advancing. He was thinking of doing something to break them apart when a wicked grin spread across his face.

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, choose instead to have a little fun...

Review's Feed My Muse.

Feed Me!

Hahaha


End file.
